


From Flesh and Bone

by BabyDennisNeedsMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Don't read if you're sensitive to gore, Kinda Weird, M/M, Not Much Romance, Someone dies, Zombie fic that no one asked for, gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDennisNeedsMilk/pseuds/BabyDennisNeedsMilk
Summary: Zombie Mac/Dennis fic that (probably) no one asked for, but I wrote it.





	From Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, also, I apologize for grammar mistakes if there are any.

The amount of denial that the Reynolds twin had was at an all time high. The corpses that littered the streets weren’t enough to convince him that maybe, just maybe, this was the real thing. Oh, the corpses were often terrifying. But what bothered him the most was the smell. If you’ve never had a rotting animal in your house, then you know that it is very hard to exactly pinpoint the smell of rotting flesh. The flesh wasn’t really rotting, as much as it was slowly becoming something else. These things were, as only could be described, zombies. Grey/greenish flesh, bloodied mouths, and some of them were just completely missing eyes. They were nothing like the World War Z ones, though. They didn’t run. They moaned quietly, but weren’t attracted to noise. And they didn’t bother Dennis. So Dennis didn’t bother them. You’re probably curious as to how this spread so quickly, then. The truth was that they did start out as those types of zombies. Fighters, is what Dennis called them. They’d lunge and fight and try to tear into your shelter. The more of them that spread, the slower they got. It was almost as if they knew, that with more of them came power. No longer drawn in by noise and light, they’d prey on random things that they could find. Food wasn’t a priority so much anymore. But if they found a weak human, they’d take him out. Unfortunately, Fighters weren’t wiped out quick enough. When Dennis got the nerve, he’d look out the window and see a few still attempting to get into boarded up windows. They barely succeeded. Dennis didn’t have the energy to take them out. 

It was really boring, because although Dennis had electricity and internet, there was nothing on TV. No new posts on social media pages. If you googled ‘walkers’, the only thing that would appear is a page with old tales of zombies. But there was nothing new. This convinced Dennis that he was nearly one of the last people alive in Philly. And if he was, then why waste bullets on zombies? If he has to spend eternity with himself, he might as well just end it now. The only thing that would keep Dennis confident that there was another life, was the occasional flicker of light from down the street. Dennis decided to keep refuge in his childhood home, the mansion he and his sister grew up in. It was awful and scarring for him, because he’d had to kill his own sister in this house. Dee was becoming crazy because of the situation. Dennis had no self control. He’d lifted the gun and taken away her life in mere seconds. Frank, his step dad, was long gone by now. Frank was one of the slow ones, there was no doubt about that. He’d gone out for food one day and never came home. It was a shame, and it did break his heart, but Dennis was only worried about himself. He’d always been considered weak and frail. His gym teachers never trusted him with heavy weights. Frank never let him even carry a gallon of milk, afraid that he’d drop it. A lot of people didn’t trust Dennis, and that was fine. Dennis probably wouldn’t trust them either. 

A loud banging is what awoke Dennis at nearly 4am. He’d crashed on the couch the night before, a laptop with pornography pulled up in his lap. That was pretty much how he’d spend his days, since murdering the walking dead was useless. ‘Another damn zombie,’ He thought, trying to push the thoughts of killing another walker out of his head. But the banging was followed by a voice, screaming that his place had been compromised and he was out of food. Dennis figured some company could help him, so he answered it. “Get in,” Dennis invited the man inside, and he went. The door locked 4 times behind him. “Name?” Dennis asked, leading the other to the couch. “Ronnie, Mac, Whatever you prefer.” The man sat, his chest heaving up and down. “I’m Dennis. Welcome, to, my… er, my parents mansion. They’re both dead, though.” Dennis shrugged it off, and Mac winced slightly. He must’ve lost his parents too. “Nice to meet you, Dennis. I’ll stay out of your way.” Mac insisted, and that’s how it was. Occasionally they’d wave hello to each other when they passed in the hallways, but it was a mutual respect. They both had nothing to do, so they stuck to themselves. Dennis would be lying if he hadn’t thought about having a nice dinner with Mac, with a really nice ham and some corn. But it wasn’t possible for them. First, going to the store would be dangerous. Fighters would surround the area, knowing that humans would be tempted to go in. But god, Dennis wanted some fancy wine and turkey.

“Listen up.” Dennis insisted, eyeing Mac carefully. “Do you have a weapon? If you don’t, you can use one of mine. I’ve got a plan, Ronnie.” Dennis insisted, laying out a map on the table. “Imagine this, bro. A really nice ham, right? And some of the most expensive wine that money can buy. Some corn, maybe. An overall feast if you will.” Dennis hoped he was enticing the other man. He was, but Mac had his suspicions. “Clearly, I’m the weaker of the two,” He gestured between them, comparing Mac’s muscles against his own. “Long story short, I need you as my.. Uh, bodyguard.” Dennis seemed like he was embarrassed, but Mac didn’t mind. They both put on very dark clothes, and Mac insisted on cutting off the sleeves. But he also put on a black duster over it, which made Dennis gag slightly. They walked out together, Mac in front, with a shotgun across his back and a sniper in his hand. The fighters would be a problem for Mac, but at this point all he had was Dennis, and he couldn’t let anything get to him. He wanted some damn ham. Walking along the street that was littered with bodies, Mac circled Dennis a million times a minute. Dennis thought it was annoying, but he truly did think that Mac knew what he was doing. “Ok, Ronnie, I’ll run in. You stay out here, preferably on high ground. You’ve got my weapons, I can’t lose you.” Dennis approached the sliding glass doors, and Mac took place on top of a dumpster. He was surprised that it didn’t buckle and fall in right there. Dennis was as quiet as a mouse - sneaking around the nearly empty shelves. Of course, no one cared about alcohol in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, so he had a wide range to choose from. 

Mac had been keeping watch outside for what felt like hours now. Occasionally, a loud groan could be heard from behind the store, but nothing too intense came by. Mac was curious as to why there were no zombies coming towards him, or really at all. But a piercing scream had ruined the silence that surrounded him. He jumped into action almost immediately, knowing that someone was in danger. He prayed it wasn’t Dennis, but they were the only two around for miles. “Ronnie!” He heard the voice of Dennis, and quickly jumped into action. “Dennis? Dennis, where are you, pal?” Mac shouted, carefully pointing the shotgun around the room. Several loud groans surrounded one area. Mac had failed his job. “C’mon, Ronnie!” Dennis pleaded, surrounded by several zombies that had cornered him in. Mac was careful to shoot each one right in the head, and made sure not to hit Dennis. He was shocked when Dennis ran up to him and hugged him tightly. It was odd, because he hadn’t had human contact in a long time. Dennis was breathing raggedly, and he seemed to be in pain. “Mac, if I turn, you need to shoot me.” He insisted, and Mac agreed. He would kill Dennis if he had to. Afterall, they had only been staying together for a few weeks and there were no real bonds between the two. Mac had no problem offing him. But he did hope he didn’t have to. Dennis held up his arm, where he had a small gash that was bleeding. “Just a scratch, but I don’t know if it’s infected. We’ll find out in five minutes.” Dennis smiled shyly. He didn’t want this to be the end for him, and he hoped that he’d survive this.

Five minutes passed quickly while they walked home. Dennis wasn’t worth protecting anymore, but he also hadn’t turned. He would be weak until his arm healed. Fortunately, they did get their food at the store. Dennis was no thief, so he did lay down about 100$ on the counter and hoped someone that was alive would find it to good use. But, money was worthless when the world around you is falling apart. As soon as they got inside, Mac wanted to treat his friends wounds. He figured after the moment they’d spent together, they would be considered friends. “The sad thing is, I think one of those zombies was my step dad.” Dennis bit down on his bottom lip, feeling slightly guilty. “I’m sorry, Den.” Mac sighed, putting a reassuring arm over the other's shoulders. “To be fair, we’ve all lost someone. Or, everyone, in our case.” Mac shrugged, running his tongue over his chapped and cracking lips. Dennis shifted uncomfortably under his weight. He was lucky to be alive in this moment. “I think we should have our fancy dinner, I’m starving.” Dennis whined softly, making his way to the large kitchen. Dennis knew a lot about cooking from his mom. It was one of his favorite things to do with her when she was alive. The meal didn’t take long, and Mac had cracked open the wine while waiting. They ate in silence, watching each other from across the table. “I’m not saying I’m gay, but if you kissed me, I’d probably kiss back. Because we’re like, the only two people on this earth.” Dennis shrugged, taking another long drink of his wine. Mac felt his cheeks heat up but he nodded along. “I’d kiss you, man.” He chuckled, biting down sharply on his bottom lip. After that discussion, they both headed their separate ways to go to sleep. Except Dennis didn’t want to go to sleep yet. He’d snuck into Mac’s room, then slowly lifted his blanket. “Hey, it’s cold, I’m coming in here. Warmest room in the house.” Dennis smiled as Mac only agreed, knowing Dennis could throw him out at any moment.

The curly headed man couldn’t help but curl up against the others chest, and he didn’t protest when he did so. Mac ran his fingers across the others spine, in a loving way, although there was no way that they could possibly be at that point yet. Dennis was finally starting to warm up against him, their cold flesh creating enough heat underneath the blanket for the both of them. “G’night, Ronnie.” Dennis mumbled, burying his face into the other's neck. Mac shivered at the feeling of a cold nose against his neck. “Goodnight, Dennis.” Mac sighed. He didn’t like being called Ronnie, but it was better than his real name. Plus, he’d suggested it to Dennis, so it truly is his own fault. It took them awhile to sleep - the whole situation was odd. Neither of them had been in this type of position before, where everyone else was dead and they just held each other. The world would continue to turn, people would continue to die, but Mac and Dennis? Mac and Dennis would lie in bed and just hold each other. Because that’s what you did when the world was ending. A slamming on the windows awoke them from their light slumber, and Dennis knew it was probably just a stupid walker trying to get in. He told Mac not to worry about it. It was impossible to go back to sleep after that, though. They merely leaned against each other and hoped sleepiness would wash over them eventually. 

Waking up the next morning, the coldness that Dennis experienced had returned. Mac was gone. The place where he had lie was empty. He stopped panicking as he realized that the shower was going. Okay, so Mac wasn’t dead, just making an abundance of noise that could draw fighters near to them. Dennis wasn’t sure how long it would be before they approached. Dennis had time to reflect on moments, and he focused on a particular one. When the outbreak first began, Dennis had witnessed his family die one by one. He’d watch as his friends writhed in their sheets. He’d was as they became pale and grey. And a few times, he’d almost let them infect himself out of pity. A few times, he would make up stories for certain walkers. A middle aged man was once a father who ran out in the middle of the night to get bread for his starving kids, but never returned home. A teenager, on her way to ‘Netflix and Chill’ with a guy just down the street. But she got grabbed before she ever made it. Maybe an old lady went out to smoke and died of something other than lung cancer. Dennis liked to hope that he would die of natural causes, but that was no option for him. If he got killed, he’d hoped that he got killed while defending something he loved. Maybe that would be Mac someday. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man himself came into the room. Dennis stared at him, water droplets slipping down his bare chest. “Ya like something?” Mac chuckled softly, beginning to dry himself off. Dennis blushed and turned away. “I’m cold, turn on the heat and get back in bed.” Dennis pleaded, and Mac followed along. Once back in bed, Mac ran his fingers softly through Dennis’ hair, and smiled when Dennis shivered under his touch. 

“I’m going out today, Ronnie. Can you stay here by yourself?” Dennis jutted out his bottom lip, making it quiver for extra effect. “Sure, I don’t mind.” Mac shrugged, but Dennis knew that he’d be sniping from the window all day. Dennis had been itching to go outside, to run around, to breathe in the scent of death that lingered everywhere he went. Dennis got his leather boots, a knife, and a few medical supplies in case of an emergency. He didn’t know where he’d go yet, but he was thinking somewhere along the city pool. “Be safe,” Mac called after the small man, but Dennis bursted out the door in a hurry. Along the way, Dennis picked up trash and threw it in waste bins. Just because everyone was dead, it didn’t need to be a wasteland. The sky was an awkward grey color, not even a tiny bit of sunshine could be seen. Pollution would kill them if zombies didn’t. It was rough to think about leaving Mac on his own. Mac was awful at doing things for himself. His stomach twisted in knots just thinking about it. While lost in his thoughts, Dennis realized he was surrounded by Fighters at every angle. Some pawed at him, others inched closer. Dennis drew out his knife, stabbing at the ones nearest to him. But more followed, and they became more vicious as they continued to grow. Dennis could only remember thinking one thing until he was bit into, and that was ‘God, At least I didn’t die a virgin.’


End file.
